1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a secondary battery and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to, a secondary battery having a protection circuit module and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, due to rapid development of electronics, communication and computer industries, portable electronic devices are being widely used. Rechargeable secondary batteries are being mainly used as power sources of portable electronic devices.
Currently, pack type batteries are being widely used as secondary batteries. A pack type battery is a unit in which a bare cell providing electric energy and a protection circuit module (PCM) controlling charge and discharge of the bare cell are integrated into a single unit. The PCM includes a circuit board to which various circuit devices are mounted and is coupled to a bare cell. In a thin square type secondary battery, a longitudinal thin bar type circuit board is used. In this case, the circuit may be easily bent during the coupling to the bare cell. Thus, charge and discharge terminals provided on the circuit board may be relatively lowered.